passionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Bennett
Samuel Benjamin "Sam" Bennett II is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Character History Early Life Sam was born in Harmony on July 7, 1955. He is the eldest child and the first/eldest son of five sons born to Sam Bennett I and his wife, Margaret Bennett (nee Joyce). His father was the former Harmony Chief of Police, who would also become the Harmony Chief of Police himself. Sam has a much younger brother named Hank Bennett who is not much older than Sam's eldest son Ethan. He is the husband of Grace Bennett. He had three children with Grace: Noah Bennett, Kay Bennett, and Jessica Bennett. Growing up, Sam was best friends with TC Russell and is still close with him to this day. When Sam was a teenager, he fell deeply in love with Ivy Winthrop, the daughter of the deceased late Governor Harrison Winthrop whom he met while he worked as a lifeguard. Sam went away one summer to work on one of the boats of Ivy's father so he could afford to marry Ivy. Sam's letters to Ivy were intercepted by Ivy's father, and she began to think that Sam had forgotten about her and was seeing other women while she was away. She began to date Alistair Crane's son Julian. The Winthrops had respectability, and the Cranes had money and the two patriarchs thought their children marrying was far superior to Ivy marrying a Bennett. Ivy married Julian, realizing that night that he did not love her but had been pressured into the marriage by his father. She ran off to find comfort in the arms of Sam, and they consummated their love. Soon after, Ivy gave birth to Sam's son Ethan, but she passed him off as Julian's son. She stayed with Julian because Sam had no money. Ivy and Julian would go on to have three children together; Fancy Crane, Fox Crane and Pretty Crane, but Ivy loved Ethan the most and doted on him because he was Sam's. Sam left Harmony for several years and went to Boston where he saved a woman named Grace Standish from a fire; she later suffered from amnesia. The two fell in love, married and had three children of their own Noah Bennett, Kay Bennett and Jessica Bennett. They were together for about 20 years. Series Beginning Ivy and Sam saw each other for the first time in 1971 and in the series in August 1999. Ivy decided to come back into Sam's life and did everything in her power to break up Grace and Sam. The revelation that Ethan was actually Sam's son caused friction in Sam and Grace's marriage, as well as causing Grace's miscarriage due to her shock at the news. Ivy blackmailed photographer David Hastings into pretending to be the religious Grace's first husband, from before the fire. While Hurricane Peggy hit Harmony, Ivy helped Sam to place the beacon back on the lighthouse to save the teenagers, including the Bennett girls, who were on Warlock Island for a school trip. Ivy was struck by lightning, fell and became paralyzed. Grace left Sam and went away with David believing he was her first husband. In time, Sam and Ivy reconnected and after Julian divorced Ivy, she moved in with Sam. In late October 2006, Ivy's secret was revealed when Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald pressed Sam's stressed-out daughter Kay to reveal what was hurting her. Much to Ivy's horror, Kay revealed the truth and Sam believed her. Sam subsequently lost it and told Ivy to get out, trashing the kitchen in the process, and telling Ivy that if she was not out of his house by the time he got home, he was not going to be responsible for his own destructible actions. Grace, upon learning the truth, decided to come back home and reunite with Sam. She died in London when a bomb was planted on her bus while she was on her way to the airport to catch a flight to Harmony in January 2007, sending Sam and their children into mourning. He forgave Ivy for what she did to Grace, but they didn't get back together; Sam and Eve walked in on Ivy and Julian having drunken sex. It was not until September 2007 where Sam and Ivy would become a couple again. Overall Character Summary Sam is the elder son of former Harmony Police Chief Samuel Bennett I and his wife Margaret Bennett (nee Joyce). He grew up in Harmony, where his best friend was T.C. Russell. In his teens, he met a young woman named Ivy Crane. The two began a relationship, and Sam took a summer job on her father's boats to save money for a life together. Unfortunately, her father didn't think he would be a good match for his daughter, and kept the two from keeping in contact. Believing he didn't care, Ivy married Julian Crane just weeks after he left town. Upon learning that Julian was forced to marry her, Ivy ran to Sam, and they became lovers on her wedding night. She promised to run away with him, but when her father gave her an ultimatum (money or Sam), she chose the money, and left for her honeymoon with Julian. After Ivy betrayed him, Sam left Harmony for a number of years. He went to Boston, where, a few years later, he saved a young woman from a fire. They knew nothing about her. A piece of paper with the word 'Grace' on it decided her name. After a whirlwind courtship, the two wed. They soon returned home to Harmony, to move into the house next door to Tabitha Lenox, a woman who had lived next door to Sam's family since before he was born. (It is unknown what happened to his parents but presumably Hank, who was born only a few years before Sam married Grace, lived with them.) Three children soon followed -- a son, Noah, followed a few years later by a daughter, Kay, and a few years later by another daughter, Jessica. Then Grace was told she could have no more children. Grace and Sam had over twenty very happy years together, until one day, Sam ran into his first love, Ivy. Although he was no longer in love with her and had moved on with Grace, Ivy refused to accept that. She began arranging accidental meetings, forcing her attentions on him. It got to where one of her schemes almost resulted in Grace's death. On the night of her son, Ethan's, engagement party, Sam learned a shocking secret that Ivy had kept from him since their night together more than twenty-five years earlier -- the Crane heir Ethan was actually his son! He barely had time to digest this information when he learned that his wife, Grace, who they had just discovered was pregnant again, fell down the stairs, putting her miracle pregnancy in jeopardy. Grace lost her baby, and when she learned that Charity was sucked into Hell, she blamed both things on Sam. Luckily for Sam, his wife forgave him when he was able to prove to him that his past with Ivy was in the past. The two were planning for their new house, and to enjoy the rest of their lives together, when David Hastings appeared on the scene, soon followed by a son John, and some convenient proof that he was Grace's husband, and John her son. Sam had been suspicious from day one, but had no idea that Ivy was so obsessed with him that she had hired this man to ruin not only his life, but the lives of his wife and children as well. Seeing Grace's distress, Sam has determined that she truly wants David, and after he caught them in bed together, he decided it was well and truly over. Grace and Sam were able to make it through that event, because Grace explained that David was ill. Sam thought they were getting everything back on track, not realising that his daughter Kay and ex-girlfriend Ivy were working to destroy his family. Grace was forced to choose between her first love, David, and her second love, Sam, and Grace finally chose to honor the vows she made before God to be with David. Grace inevitably left town with David, which drew Ivy and Sam closer together, and it wasn't long before Ivy was esconced in Sam's home as his lover. Sam and Ivy nearly broke up when Sam learned that Ivy knew his daughter Jessica was sneaking out and partying but had kept quiet, but eventually the two found their way back together and got engaged. Education *Unnamed University in Boston *Harmony High School (graduated in 1974). Crimes Committed *Committed adultery with Ivy Winthrop (then Crane) on her wedding night. *Assaulted daughter Jessica's john (July 2005). *Arrested for (supposedly) assaulting Jessica (July 2005). Category:Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Article stubs